A Fresh Start
by JamieBrooks95
Summary: ON HOLD, I DON'T LIKE H/G! The war is over and it brought people closer together. Harry and Ginny want to be together, but how will her brothers react? Will they approve? or will they do anything to stop this little fling? Story is better than the summer
1. Helping Hogwarts

**So, I am writing a ****Harry Potter**** story. I hope you guys really like it. And thank you to these authors for their inspiration on my story. They gave me a ton of ideas. If you want to read them, they are in my favorites.**

**Kezzabear-Rebuilding Life**

**Lessxthan3maggie-Spellbound**

**Tinkerbell79-Moving Forward**

Chapter 1

Helping Hogwarts

The war was over and everyone who stayed at the castle was starting to help rebuild the school. They had finally collected all the bodies and sent them home to their families so they could arrange the funerals.

Harry was sitting outside the castle by himself. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find Ginny. The youngest Weasley child and his best friends little sister.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked him in a small voice.

He patted the place beside him on the stairs and she sat down beside him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm really going to miss him." She said a lone tear running down her cheek.

He knew she was talking about Fred. Her brothers twin who died in the battle when a wall collapsed.

She lied her head down on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and let her cry.

He wasn't a fan of crying women, but he didn't care, because she needed him, and he needed her. They sat unmoving until Ginny wiped her last tear away and looked up at Harry.

"I still love you." She said looking into his eyes. "I never stopped." She whispered as her face turned red.

"I love you to Ginny." He said looking into the brown depths of her eyes.

They leaned their heads together, touching forehead when a voice came from behind them. They pulled their heads apart.

"Ginny, Harry, it's time for dinner." Ron's voice came from behind them. "Get your lovey dovery arses inside."

They heard his retreating footsteps and they looked into each others eyes. At that moment he decided, Ginny was the girl he would be with forever, and she decided the same thing. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he got up and went inside for dinner.

Ron was giving them odd looks from the new Gryffindor table. He knew they were up to something, but they weren't ready to share it with her family yet. Her brothers would defiantly have something to say about us, after what I had done to her heart last summer.

They walked a foot apart and went to where they rest of the Weasley's were sitting, they were missing one member, but he wouldn't be joining them.

Harry toke a seat in front of Ron, and Ginny sat beside him.

Ron was shooting dagger like glances at them whenever the rest of the family and Hermione were preoccupied. Harry just looked at his plate and ate quietly, looking up only occasionally to look at Ginny or Ron.

It looked to Harry as if they were having a silent conversation only with their eyes. Ron knew something. Was it really that obvious what had occurred less than 10 minutes ago?

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke through his trance. "Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't listening." He said, blush creeping to his cheeks.

"We're going to go back to the Burrow Friday. Is that okay?" Mrs. Weasley's repeated, annoyance seeping through, but she covered it well.

"Oh, yes, that's fine. That should be a lot of time to help clean up Hogwarts." Harry answered her.

After they finished dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Some people went to help clean up some more. Some went to go cry about lost love ones, and some went to go spend some alone time that have been separated all year… Harry and Ginny were those people.

After the rest of the Weasley's went off on their own, Harry and Ginny went down to the water to talk.

After they were out of view from the castle Harry reached for Ginny's hand and she grabbed it eagerly as they walked the water's edge.

They sat down under the shade of their favorite tree from when they were dating.

They leaned against the tree, Ginny lying on Harry arm, both holding each other close. It had been torture for both of them the past year; they each needed to be close to the other.

Ginny was lying on Harry with her head on his heart, listening to it beating. Neither of them talked for a long time, they just wanted to be together, they didn't need to talk.

"Ginny," Harry said eventually. She looked up at him at toke that meant he should continue. "I…" but her was cut short by her lips on his.

She turned till she was on her knees straddling him, with out breaking the kiss. He grabbed her waist in the intense feeling that he couldn't get close enough to her. He pulled her close and tangled a hand into her hair as she tangled her hands into his.

They both broke away breathless, Ginny lay her head down on Harry's chest and sighed in contentment. Harry kept his arms around Ginny's waist as they lay and the night sky grew darker. They felt each others heart beat slow. She looked up at him with adoration in her eyes. He loved her and she loved him. It was perfect.

"You were saying?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you Ginny, with all my heart." He looked at her eyes filled with love.

Ginny kissed him lightly and pulled back. "I love you, forever." And he knew she meant it.

There moment was broken when they heard footsteps coming nearer. Ginny scurried off Harry's lap as they straightened their clothes and sat in a less compromising position under the tree.

A moment later Ron and Hermione came into view holding hands.

"Harry, Ginny, mom sent me to come and find you. It's getting late. We need to get to the towers." Ron said eyeing them suspiciously.

Ginny and Harry got up simultaneously as the four friends started heading to the castle. Ron was holding Hermione close and Harry ached to do the same with Ginny, but they couldn't do anything in front of Ron. He would obviously figure it out then.

Harry looked down at Ginny and their eyes met for a moment. Ron started to say something then so the both looked at him.

"So, what have you guys been doing all night? We couldn't find you anywhere." Ron said an air of curiosity in his voice. He looked menacingly at Harry, then back to his sister.

"We've just been catching up under that tree." Ginny said lightly, not at all concerned. Harry was wondering why. Did she not understand that Ron would kill Harry if he ever found out? As would the rest of her brothers.

Once they reached the Gryffindor tower Ron and Hermione headed upstairs right away to say good night.

Harry turned to Ginny at the stair case as gave her a small peck on the cheek then turned to head up the stair to the boy's dormitory.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." She smiled pulling on his shirt collar to give him a better, longer, more passionate kiss.

She let him go and they headed up the stair to their separate dorms. Ginny blew him a kiss before they turned the corner out of sight.

As Harry walked into the room he always used to have, Ron was sitting on Harry's bed with his arms crossed.

"Harry," He said, not hiding the distaste in his voice, "what _were_ you doing exactly with my sister tonight?"

"We were talking." He said. Worry dripping into his voice.

"Don't play that with me Harry!" he said starting to shout. "I saw you! What exactly are you playing at? Snogging my sister! Are you going to leave her again in 3 weeks? Huh, Harry? I swear Harry. If you break her heart again I will break you." His face turned red with anger.

"No Ron! It's not like that! You know why I stopped it with her! You know I had no other choice! I never stopped loving her! I never will." He said adding the last part in a whisper.

Ron was about to pull his wand when Neville, Seamus and Dean came running in.

"What is all the yelling about?" Questioned Neville.

"Nothing." Was all Ron said getting of Harry's bed and climbing onto his own, lying on the covers, watching the ceiling.

Harry walked over to his bed and fell onto it with a loud thump.

Seamus shrugged. Dean and Neville walked to their own bunks and settled in. Harry turned the light off with his wand and rolled over to fall asleep.

**I hope you like the first chapter. I like having the Weasley brothers disapproving their relationship; I think it makes the stories more fun to read. I really like how I've started this story out and I hope you do too. Review!!**


	2. Together Again

**I wasn't super busy today so I'm as promised I'm doing this chapter today. So hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Together Again

Harry woke late the next morning. The rest of his dorm had already been vacated and he was the only one left. He got up and went to the trunk at the end of his bed and grabbed his towel from last year. He entered the old bathroom and stepped into the shower.

He exited the bathroom 20 minutes later expecting the same empty room, but it wasn't empty. Ron was sitting on his bed fiddling with his wand.

Harry waked to his bunk and put his stuff back in his trunk.

"Hi." Ron's voice was low and cracked. "Mom sent me to get you for breakfast."

"Thanks." Harry answered in a quiet voice.

Harry started walking to the door, but Ron hadn't moved yet. He stopped with his hand on the door knob when he realized Ron was still sitting on his bed, still playing with his wand.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked while turning the knob.

"Harry wait, I really need to talk to you."

Harry toke his hand off the knob and walked back into the center of the room, looking at Ron.

"It's about Ginny." He said in a heavy sigh. Looking up at Harry then back down to his wand. "I don't like it, and I won't tell anyone, but if you really love her, than you can have her, and I won't get in your way."

Harry walked slowly over to Ron's bunk and stood in front of him. "I do love her, really, I do. I wasn't looking for you're approval, I would have stayed with her anyway, but if it means we aren't fighting anymore, thank you."

Ron got off the bunk. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go for breakfast." Harry laughed at his enthusiasm as they made there way out of the Gryffindor tower and down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall.

Ron toke a seat next to Hermione on the Gryffindor table, by the rest of the Weasley's. Harry walked slowly and sat down next to Ginny. Ron was whispering something into Hermione's ear quickly. Harry couldn't tell what he was saying but he wasn't sure he wanted to know when Hermione started giggling uncontrollably.

Harry put his hand on Ginny's knee. She jumped a little but know one noticed. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly then placed her hand on his and gave it a little squeeze as they ate in silence.

After everybody had finished eating the whole Great Hall was buzzing with different conversation.

No one noticed when Professor McGonagall toke the stand to make an announcement.

"My I have everyone's attention for a moment?" the quiet humming slowed until the Great Hall had silenced completely. That when she began. "The Minister asked me to take the position of Head Mistress next year at Hogwarts if the repairs are ready. I accepted and I hope to see many of you here again next year. The people in lower than year 7 must return next year but if you were in year 7 but had difficulties finishing your studies or didn't attend the year you have the option to come back after the summer and finish your education. You may leave now if you wish." She said finishing her speech and stepping down from the podium.

Everyone slowly started leaving to their posts of repair on the castle.

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione decided they would split up and help in different areas. Ron, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Hermione and George set off to collect pieces of the castle outside and put them in a pill. Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur went to help repair the house banners. Percy and Charlie were to help put pieces of the walls back together. Harry and Ginny were to go to the Different class rooms to magically fix the desks and chairs that had been thrown or broken during the battle.

They all headed off in their designated directions Ginny and Harry very happy that they were put together on their missions. They entered the first classroom they were to fix and found it not in very bad shape. They fixed the few desks that were broken talking randomly about each other and their future together.

Harry walked over to Ginny after he had finished fixing his the last desk. She was sitting on one she had previously fixed. Harry walked up to her and stood in between her legs.

"You're mighty good with a wand." He said smiling brushing her lips.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She smiled reaching her hand behind his neck and pulling him to her.

When their lips touched it was magic. Harry wound his arms around her small waist pulling her close to him. She tangled her fingers into his hair securing his face to hers. She wound her legs around his waist pulling him as close as she could. A light moan escaped Harry's throat. Ginny pulled away not wanted to take things to far, and Harry smiled at her with evident delight on his face. She smiled back and pecked him on the lips one more time.

"Common, we got to get going to other rooms." She said pulling away and jumping off the desk.

She grabbed his hand and skipped down the aisle of freshly repaired desks. Harry had to run to keep up with his girlfriend. Ginny was his _girlfriend_. The thought made him smile as he ran behind her holding her hand the whole while.

They slowed when they got to a corner making sure there were no Weasley's in sight. Ginny peered around a corner and dropped Harry's hand. She then walked out from he hind the wall with Harry walking closely behind her.

"Hi dad." She said smiling.

Harry knew then why she had dropped his hand and acted casual.

"Hi Mr. Weasley." He said.

"Where are you to heading?" he asked. Harry wondered if he knew.

"The Muggle studies room to fix the desks there." Ginny said. No worry in her voice. "Common Harry." She said motioning for him to go up the Grand Staircase up to the Muggle studies room.

Mr. Weasley watched as his daughter and his youngest son's best mate headed up the stairs.

Harry thought he saw something in Mr. Weasley's eye. Was it understanding? Was it questioning? Was it that he knew they were together? Well whatever Harry saw in Mr. Weasley's eyes would have to wait because Ginny was already a full flight of stairs ahead. Harry ran behind Ginny catching up easily for his legs were much longer than hers.

The Muggle studies room was in worse shape than the Defense Against the Dark Arts room was. The started on opposite sides of the room and worked there way to the front where they worked together on the Professors desk.

Hermione and Ron were outside still piling rocks outside getting them ready for others to put the castle back together.

Once everyone was tied up in their work Ron and Hermione snuck off into the forest close to where they were working for some alone time.

"So. Are Harry and Ginny…" her question was cut short by Ron's lips on hers.

She didn't object and placed her arms lightly on his shoulders.

Ron pulled away after a few moments.

"Yes, they are. I'm not that okay with it, but it's growing on me. I'm not going to stop them if they love each other. It would be like splitting us up. But yes they are together again."

"Ron, you're being very grown up about this. I'm proud of you. They love each other, I can tell." She kissed him lightly.

"How can you tell?" he asked pulling away to look into her eyes.

"I'm a girl. Girls know relationships." She said smiling. "When I see their eyes, I can tell. The way they look at each other. It reminds me of the way Bill looks at Fleur, They way your parents look at each other." She kissed him again. "And the way you look at me."

Ron pulled her close again and hugged her. She leaned her head against his chest. "I love you." She whispered into his chest.

"You make me feel complete." Rom wasn't one for feelings so she knew he meant it.

She looked up and placed one last lingering kiss on his lips.

"We should get back to the castle. I think it's almost lunch." He said kissing her on the top of the head then grabbing her hand as they walked back into the field and down to the castle.

By the time they got back the rest of the Weasley's and Harry were already sitting at their spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Where have you to been." George joked with his only younger brother.

Bill was holding back a laugh and his parents looked utterly bored. Ron saw Harry and Ginny's hands clamped together under the table. He grimaced slightly but let it go remembering what Hermione said to him, and smiled to himself. He was happy they were together, he was just worried about his sister.

He realized George was waiting for an answer and Hermione didn't have one.

"Just catching up." He said smiling solemnly, looking down at her.

They toke their seats beside Charlie and starting placing food on their plate. Ron as usual took quiet a bit.

After they had finished lunch the Weasley's went to go pack their stuff since they were leaving for the Burrow tomorrow morning.

Once Harry and Ron were in the 7th year boys dormitory in the Gryffindor tower, Ron decided it was time to tell Harry.

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

Harry nodded for him to continue.

He toke a deep breath and told him the decision he made. "I was talking to Hermione, and she told me something. I just wanted to let you know that you and Ginny, well… it's okay with me. That's the biggest thing I can give you, my sister, take care of her for me though."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. And I will take care of her, I wont let anything happen to her."

And with that, he knew that he and Ginny needed to tell the rest of the Weasley's. If they were all as understanding as Ron was being, it would be fine.

**Okay, well there's the second chapter, as promised, I didn't take forever like I do normally with my other fics… SMILE!! I hope you like it. Ron's over it, but how will the rest of them act… actually I don't even know yet, lol :P This story isn't super long chapters, they will all be word formatted to about 4-6 pages each. I hope that's okay. **

**This chapter was hard for me because I had just read part of a Ginny, Draco fic before this, so that is why there is some Hermione, Ron in this chapter because I didn't have enough ideas for Harry, Ginny. But whatever it's done, once they get back to the Burrow though I have more ideas. Well I hope you like it, and for heavens sake REVIEW!!!! Give ideas if you like. But you must review… it keeps me going. Smiley face :)**

**Jamie :)**


	3. Going Back Home

**I'm starting this now because I'm going Winnipeg Sunday Night Cruising tonight and might not have the time to make the next chapter for all of you. So, here is chapter 3 of ****A Fresh Start.**** I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

Going Back Home

They day flew by extremely fast with no more alone time for Ginny and Harry.

They woke up the next morning excited to be going home to the Burrow. It was full of comfort and happy memories which would be a nice thing for the Weasley family. Hogwarts a refugee, but right now it was filled with death and sorrow. They were all happy to be going home, except for one of the red heads who was missing half of himself.

"Harry! Wake up, it's time for breakfast and then we're leaving." Ginny was bouncing up and down on Harry bed, shaking it violently.

Harry grabbed her by the waist and held her still. "Ginny, if you stop jumping on my bed so I can get out." He didn't have to say anymore, she jumped off his bed pulling him to the door.

"Ginny, Ginny, stop!" she stopped moving and turned to look at him. "Can I get dressed first?" he said I smile breaking through at Ginny's eagerness.

"Fine, but be fast. We're leaving in an hour. I'll wait out here." She said pulling open the door and closing is gentle behind her.

Harry stood by his bed looking for some Muggle clothes in his trunk. He found a deep blue sweater and black jeans, he decided they were good enough and slipped then on. He looked in a mirror before deciding his hair was fine, but discovered that he looked like a Ravenclaw.

Not caring he left the room and ran into his waiting girlfriend outside the door.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" She said pulling on the collar of his sweater. He reached his head down hand kissed her lightly before they descended the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

They walked out of the portrait hole and down the many flights of moving stairs to the Great Hall where the breakfast had already started. Just like the past 2 day they walked over to the group of red heads crowded in one area of the Gryffindor table.

When they sat down they discovered someone was missing.

"Where's George?" Harry asked mildly curious as to were the twin, or old twin could be.

"We don't know." Hermione said. She coated the worry in her voice well. Better than the other Weasley's did on their faces.

He let the subject drop on the now lonely George, because it made the rest of the family remember Fred. There was a small sniffle beside him and he looked down to Ginny, wiping a tear that was falling down her cheek away.

Harry wanted to comfort her; he wanted to hold her and love her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't with all the other Weasley's around, so he grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled ever so slightly then back down to her food. Ron gave Harry a thankful glance from across the table. Harry just nodded, and then went back to eating.

After they had all finished their tear filled breakfast they went to go collect their belongings. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny headed to the Gryffindor tower to collect their trunks before meeting in the hall downstairs. They meet in the common room before leaving the portrait hole where the fat lady belonged. Harry turned to Ginny as Ron and Hermione keep walking.

"Are you okay Ginny." He asked.

"Ya, I'm fine, I just miss Fred so much."

He lowered himself to her level and talked to her softly. "It's okay to cry Ginny, I know how you feel." Another tear ran down her cheek and he kissed it away before softly kissing her on the lips. She dropped her luggage and wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Harry pulled away after a moment.

"We got to get going, their waiting for us." He said while rewrapping her hand to his and they restarted their descend down the stair.

When they meet all the Weasley's in the Great Hall, Harry didn't notice that he was still holding Ginny's hand until it was too late.

"Oi, what's with that?" Bill said glaring at their intertwined hands.

Harry looked down and realized they were busted. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Harry and I are together again, isn't that great?" She said smiling; her eyes still red from crying.

"That's wonderful dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bloody fantastic." Bill grumbled sarcasm covered over distaste in his voice.

"I think it's great." Hermione said. It was obvious that she already knew.

"Zat es 'onderful Arry." Fleur said smiling.

Charlie and Percy muttered something unintelligible under their breaths. The newly found George smiled slightly but looked utterly uninterested. He was mourning the loss of his twin brother worse than the rest of the Weasley's.

They decide they would flu home to the Burrow from Hogsmade.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the Green flames first, closely fallowed by Percy holding a very depressed looking George. Bill walked in with Fleur next shooting glances over at Harry and Ginny until he disappeared into the Green flames as well.

Ron and Hermione entered next, dropped the flu powder and disappeared after the rest of them.

Charlie motioned for Harry and Ginny to go next, obviously not wanting them to have any alone time. They walked into the flu slowly, whispered they Burrow, and then were gone.

They stepped into a familiar room and stumbled out of the fire place. Charlie was Right on their heels. Muttering something about all the dust involved with fluing places, something about how apperating would have been so much easier, and not as messy.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room after hearing Charlie voice, flicked her wand to clean up the floor in front of the fire place.

"Well then everyone, lets get settled in. Bring your stuff to your rooms. All of you go now." She stated while shooing them to the stairs.

Harry watched as Ginny's door closed behind her and then continued walking up the stairs right behind Ron to the highest floor.

"So, how do you feel about everyone knowing now?" Ron asked starting up a casual conversation as they were putting their things away.

"Truly, I didn't want everyone to know just yet. But they toke it better than I thought they would. I was suspecting it 20 times as bad as what I got from you." Harry said laughing. Ron joined in, the Hermione came in.

"What are you two laughing about." She said plopping down on Ron's bed.

"Just guy stuff." Ron said pulling her into a casual embrace.

She pushed him away after a moment. "Well your mom sent me to get you for lunch. It's almost ready, so hurry up with you things and I'll meet you downstairs." She kissed Ron very lightly while Harry made a gagging noise playfully.

"Hey, at least you don't have to watch your sister snogging with your best mate." Ron joked after the short kiss.

"Whatever." Harry left the room so they could continue with their snogging session.

**Okay, well there's chapter 3. I hope you like it. It's kind of short I know, but I'm getting hungry and I didn't want you to have to wait till tomorrow for this chapter, because I'm going to be out tonight. So it's nice and early considering the last 2 chapters I posted at like 11, 12 at night. So REVIEW, and I will try to get a chapter to you every day.**

**Jamie :)**


	4. Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: I didn't know I had to do these until I read like 20 stories and realized they all had a disclaimer so. I don't own anything Harry Potter or any of the characters, except this story, and any stories I might write in the future.**

**I have major writers block right now so bear with me. This chapter isn't going to be long, and probably really crappy.**

**I discovered an awesome song. Get up and Dance by Faber Drive! OMG it is amazing!!! That's my random thought for the day :) **

**Know what sucks? I'm sick :'( …. My stupid sister got me sick... Rawr… Alyssa (my sister) I hate you :] okay well back to the story :)**

Chapter 4

Lunch Time

As Harry walked down the stairs, he was pulled aside on the second landing and into a room. He looked around and realized it was Ginny's, and she was the one pulling on his arm.

"It's nice to see you to." Harry said smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool." She said rising on her tip toes.

Harry reached for her lips eagerly for they hadn't had any time alone all day. Their lips touched and he grabbed her around the waist pulling her close. She tangled her hand into his hair. He backed her up until they feel onto her bed with a loud thump.

"What's going on up there?" they heard Molly Weasley scream.

"Nothing mom!" Ginny yelled back.

Harry got off her slowly and stood back up. She sat up and straightened herself up then swung her legs over the edge of her bed getting up gracefully.

"Common, lets go before you mom comes" he said reaching for her hand and walking to the door.

They exited the room to find Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs as well. Ron gave Harry an odd look that looked like it said, 'WTF are you doing in my sister's room.'

"Hi guys." Ginny said greeting them happily. "What have you been up to?"

They smirked at each other sheepishly before Harry whispered in her ear. "You really don't want to know, I saw part of it before I left. Not pretty."

She laughed slightly and Hermione and Ron blushed as Harry joined in with Ginny's laughter.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all made their way down to the table where Molly was laying out lunch for everyone. She was filling all the plates with sandwiches, and fruit. Then she was filling bowls with soup and flying them over the table to the placemats.

"Hello dears," she said placing the last soup bowl down and putting her wand away. "Hurry up now sit down, Arthur is getting everyone from outside."

A moment later the door banged open behind them causing Harry to jump a little. Arthur walked in with Charlie, Percy, Bill, and George trailing close behind him.

They toke their seats and started eating. After a few minutes conversation started popping up randomly.

"We're planning on heading to Australia to find my parents." Hermione added motioning to Ron and Harry.

"Really Harry? You're leaving Ginny here by herself?" Bill added striking up some things Harry didn't really want to talk about.

"She's not aloud to leave without family consent, and Ron and Hermione can't go by themselves." Harry said trying to sort things out.

"She should go with you then." Molly said not wanting her daughter to be alone.

"I agree. Is it alright to have one more with you?" Mr. Weasley asked Ron and Hermione.

"I don't mind." Hermione said. "It'd be nice to have another girl along with us." She added smiling at Ginny.

Ginny started getting excited. She didn't want Harry to leave her.

"You're going to let Ginny go half way around the world with her brother best friend and _**boyfriend**_ all by themselves." Bill said angry.

"We're all of age beside Ginny, Bill." Ron added in.

"Exactly, besides _**Ginny.**_ I don't want my sister getting knocked up by her boyfriend!" Bill raged on.

"Must we discuss this at the lunch table?" asked Mrs. Weasley fretfully, looking frantically to Mr. Weasley for support. Mr. Weasley was buried in some parchment he had pulled out as soon as he'd finished his soup and only nodded along absently to the conversation going on around him. Ginny suddenly exploded.

"Must we talk about this at all? Why is it any of your business anyway?" she demanded. "What I choose to do in my sex life has got nothing to do with you!" Mrs. Weasley looked frantically at her husband and slapped his arm to get his attention.

"Say something Arthur!" Mr. Weasley looked up to see Bill and Percy glaring at Harry who was bright red and Ginny who looked furious.

"Yes, yes, she's quite right," he said forcefully.

"You have got to be joking, dad!" exclaimed Bill. "She can't just … they can't … and you're letting them go off to Australia together!" Ginny leapt out of her chair.

"How do you know what we do? It's none of your business!" she screeched. Mr. Weasley looked puzzled. It was obvious he had no idea what was really going on. Harry looked at Ginny who was furiously glaring at Bill and Percy. He could tell she was moment's way from hexing them both.

"We don't _have_ a sex life, Bill," he said without showing a hint of the embarrassment he was actually feeling. "But she's right; it_ is_ none of your business." He saw Ginny look at him and then subside back into her seat as he stared at George, daring him to comment.

That ended the conversation thoroughly. Everyone finished lunch in silence. No one daring to look up from their plates.

**Okay, as I said, it's a short one but it's getting late so... meehh… The last part was not of my making… I stole it from ****Rebuilding Life** **but I changed names so I didn't completely steel. And I was going for something like that anyway… but didn't feel like typing it, because I'm lazy and sick. :(**

**Jamie :)**


	5. Making Promises

**Hello again. Here I am for chapter 5. I'm still sick… :( … blahhh. I don't have many ideas for this chapter… so I'm just going to make it up as I go along :P Wow... This is the first time I don't have much to say… :S Wait!! I know…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter beside this story. :D**

**I started this yesterday. But I didn't have time to finish it. Sorry I ruined my 'update every day thing'.**

Chapter 5

Making Promises

After everyone finished lunch they left quietly, going their own way. Ginny and Harry decided to go for a walk by the river that ran beside the Burrow.

After exiting the crowded kitchen, Harry and Ginny reached for each others hand before walking down to the stream. After reaching the stream Ginny turned to him.

"About lunch, I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that. Bill just makes me so, mad." Ginny said turning a slight shade of red.

"No, it's okay. I should have known someone would bring it up sometime." Harry said looking into the depths of her deep brown eyes.

She wasn't expecting the calm reaction that she got. "What do you mean? Bill shouldn't be expecting these things. And we are more grown up then he knows."

Harry didn't want to hear all her babbling. He knew how much girls could talk, and didn't want to hear all the things that she had to say.

He bent down and placed his lips on hers. She reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He put his arms around her waist, touching the soft skin between her trousers and jumper. They slowly crumpled to the ground, hidden by the cover of the long grass at the rivers edge. Harry started trailing kisses down Ginny neck. She moaned as the feeling of his lips on her skin broke her down. Her hand moved to the buttons on Harry's shirt, undoing them slowly. Harry broke off grabbing her hands.

"Wait, what are you doing." He asked breathing heavily.

"I want you Harry." She said panting.

"No, not yet." He said.

Her face fell and she turned her head.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that. We're young, I'm not ready yet." He turned her head so she was looking in his eyes. "I promise we will, but not just yet." He looked deep into her endless brown eye. And she nodded her head.

He bent down to kiss her again as she trailed he fingers down his defined abs. He pulled away after a moment and got off her sitting up in the tall grass. Ginny sat up beside him after a moment. Leaning her head on his shoulder, he wrapped a protective arm around her.

Little did they know they were being watched by someone close by.

Ron was sitting in his bedroom staring out the window at his little sister and his best mate sitting by the rivers edge. He didn't like the site much and was thinking about interfering until he sat up and kissed her on the head. He was happy that they were happy; he just didn't want to have to watch it. Just then Hermione opened the door breaking him from his trance and making him move his gaze to the door.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" She asked moving toward where he was sitting. She sat on his lap and looked out the window. "Watching Harry and Ginny. Do you want some company with that?" she said turning to face him.

"I would love the company, but not to stare at them." He said pressing his lips to hers gently. She didn't quite get the gently part and wrapped her hand around his neck and tangled them into his short red hair. He lifted her from where the were sitting and carried her over to his bed placing her down without breaking the kiss, and settling himself overtop of her. He placed one of his hands gingerly on her hips and the other on the back of her head holding her to him securely. He slowly put his tongue out of his mouth and licked Hermione's lower lip before she opened her mouth to grant him access.

They pulled away after a moment breathing heavily, lips swollen, and faces flushed from the intensity of the kiss. She looked up to him, love in her eyes. He smiled down at her. Her long, messy, brown hair strewn about the pillow. He gently smoothed her hair around her face and said the words he swore he never would.

"I love you." He held his breath for her response.

She smiled hugely. "I love you to." She said pressing her lips to his once, twice, three times. On the third time her lips lingered on his, and then she pulled away again.

Out by the river the sun was starting to set. Harry lay down watching it, and Ginny's head lay across his chest. Her beautiful red hair spread across his blue shirt, looking kind of like the sunset its self.

Harry was stroking her hair as they watched the sun slowly drift behind the tall trees. It was growing darker by the moment, but neither of them spoke or moved. They lay there completely content with silence.

Once the sun had completely set, and they were left in the dark, Ginny turned her head to look at him. He stroked the hair out of her face that had fallen there. She smiled at him.

"That was beautiful." She said, referring to the magnificent colors they had saw in the sky as the sun set.

"It was second to you in my eyes." He said looking at her soft face and stroking her cheek tenderly.

She blushed slightly and looked down. When she looked back up her eyes had love, from one end to the other, No site of any other emotion, just love her love for Harry.

They stayed that way for a long time, and slowly, slumber toke them over. Harry was just on the edge of consciousness when he realized they were still outside. He shifted carefully to not disturb Ginny and picked her up in his strong arms. He carried her to the house. It was dark and no one was in the kitchen or living room anymore.

He slowly walked to the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots he and Ron had found when trying to sneak out to play Quiditch in the middle of the night years ago. He slowly made his way to the second landing and opened the first of the 2 doors there. He walked over to Ginny's bed in the dark and layed her down and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead once before exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

He continued up the steps to the top floor where he shared a room with Ron. When he opened the door quietly he saw that he and Hermione had fell asleep together. Not wanting to disturb his 2 closest mates he slowly walked to his bed and pulled the sheets back to get in.

He fell into a happy dream of his and Ginny's future together, and how happy they would always be.

**Okay. There's chapter 5. It's a day late. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think about anything else to write yesterday. Well. This is a short chapter. But I didn't want to put it into the next morning. Well, I hoped you liked it, there was a bit more Hermione, Ron going on cause someone said they like to see from them. Okay. Well that's it. I'll try to get another chapter for you tomorrow, but I'm not going to guarantee it anymore. REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
